Time's Up
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: 'It just takes one call, to save lives. It would also take the same call to destroy them.' NYPD's SWAT team is suddenly pulled into a situation where the only results anyone in the team wants are positive. Can they take it to bring down these criminals and save the hostages, or will lives pay for their mistakes? *Includes SJ's OCs but is not related to story


**So, I recently watched a show...and I thought I'll bring out this one-shot...R & R! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamworks, POM (series & movie). This was merely inspired by a show belonging to the Crime & Investigation channel and used for entertainment. This is in no way related to any other story I have made.**

**Events and characters are not in any way related to true to life events. Any contradictions to this claim is a mere coincidence.**

**Minor coarse language.**

* * *

><p><strong>1556 hours, New York Police Department<strong>

Merely another ordinary day for Skipper McGrath, head of NYPD's elite tactical team, as he slowly stirred his cup of coffee. It was slowly growing cold, but he didn't want to finish what was his hundredth cup today before Barbie McHale (Rico DiMaggio's, a team member, girlfriend) brought over the team's lunch. If he took any more of the caffeine product, he was going to have a hard time sleeping later on. If that happened, he would want to go over the case files more and his youngest brother, Private, and a friend, Marlene, were going to give him a scolding for that.

There was no way one of the most feared men of the force was going to be degraded by his teenage brother and girlfriend.

"Rico." Skipper called to the male discreetly making paper planes behind a stack of papers. Said male immediately sat up straight and put on his poker face, folding the unfinished plane under his hands. "Where is Barbie right now?"

Rico, a strange man with a scar over his mouth, let out small sigh, as if glad that he wasn't being called for something else, and relaxed his stance a bit before shrugging. "On 'er hay. (On her way.)"

Skipper leaned back and placed his boots on the table, careful of the cup of warm coffee and raised a brow at the man. "You better put that back, Rico. Kowalski's going to have your head when he finds out that you're folding reports of last week's cases."

Rico chuckled nervously and unfolded the papers, smoothing out the crinkled papers and held them down with a paperweight on the table. The same table, which the man was now walking away from, had a nameplate on it that said 'Kowalski Bennett'.

"Where is the man anyway?" Another shrug from the scarred man before he plopped down on his chair and followed Skipper's comfy position.

The door opened quietly and the two turned to it as a mop of black along with a pair of baby blues peeked into the room. "Skippah?"

Skipper raised his brow at the boy and clasped his hands on the table. "Come in, Private. It's your office too, you know."

"I do. Just wanted to make sure we were eating here, and not out in the break room again." Private walked in carrying a couple of plastic bags and was followed by a blond female in casual clothes, carrying similar bags.

"About time, McHale." Skipper muttered as he walked over with his miraculously warm cup of coffee.

The blonde crossed her arms as Rico wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Not my fault traffic's a pain, boss. I'm also off duty at the moment, and I didn't think that feeding my team would be important enough that I can disobey traffic rules."

"Fine. Somebody call-"

Just then, the door to the office opened with Kowalski Bennett looking over them solemnly. His eyes landed on the blonde and he nodded outside.

"It's urgent."

Without another word, he marched away, leaving his teammates to stare at each other. Skipper was the first to follow the team's scientist into the dispatch office, where a nervous man was looking from the screen and speaking fervently into the mic of his headphones, obviously on the line with a caller.

Kowalski lightly tapped the man, who looked up at him, spotted Barbie coming up and got out of the chair, still speaking to the person on the other side.

"Relax, darling. She's here." He turned to Barbie and handed her the headphones. "She requested for you. Good luck, McHale." Barbie quickly put on the headphones and checked the screen for information.

_Hostage situation._

_Heist at Mack's Emporium, downtown area._

_Dispatch 4, 15, 17, 20 and 23 on the way._

_Two civilians shot; one dead, the other unknown._

"Barbie McHale at your service, ma'am. You-"

"_B-Bar-bie?_" A voice weakly called through silent sobs and heavy breathing.

Barbie's hands stilled over the keyboard as her teammates froze in shock. "KYLE?" The sobs continued and the lady grabbed the mic with one hand and pulled it closer. "Kyle, what the hell are you doing? How-"

"_Th-they shot her._" The girl whispered through the phone, sniffling quietly. "_She was trying to protect me and lead them away from the door so I can escape, but they shot her and I don't know where she is now, or if she's okay, because they dragged her away and-"_

"Who?"

"_Selena._"

"The hell is wrong with my sister?! What was she thinking," Barbie shook her head, noticing Kowalski's stiff form beside her, and gritted her teeth before she sighed and spoke in a soft yet determined voice. "Alright, Kyle. I need you to calm down and tell me exactly where you are in Mack's Emporium." There was a pause on the other end and Barbie could clearly hear her silent cries. "Kyle, please tell me where you are so I may inform the officers of your location."

"_By the_," a pause which Barbie assumed that the girl was looking around, "_lawn stuff_."

Barbie nodded and spoke to another mic situated in front of her. "Caller's by the northwest side of the store. I repeat, caller's by the northwest side of the store. Copy, dispatch teams?"

"_Roger that._"

"Kyle," Barbie turned back to the call, struggling to keep her fear and nervousness out of her voice, "can you tell me what happened?"

"_I-I don't know what happened. One minute, we were just picking out groceries for dinner later, the next we're hiding behind the washing machines while someone shouts in some foreign language that I don't know the hell what is,_" Kyle breathed in raggedly.

"Can you describe them for me, sweetheart?"

"_I ca-can't see their faces, they've g-got masks on and...ohmygawd._" The girl sobbed before something covered any sounds she made.

"Kyle?" The lady's heartbeat increased rapidly at the lack of response. "Kyle, are you still there?" Unknowingly, her hand curled on the table as she swallowed. "Kyle? _Answer_ _me_."

A soft, relieved sigh came through, making Barbie do the same as she closed her eyes. "_A couple of them just walked by."_ The breathy voice spoke. "_They're carrying, assault rifles and semi-automatics. I'm scared, Barbie. They already killed someone,"_ breathy gasps as Barbie ran a hand through her hair internally cursing for letting the young girl experience this,_ "and I don't know what happened to the others. I'm all alone here."_

"I'm here, Kyle. I'm here. I'm not going to leave, okay? Please calm down."

"..._and __I don't even know if Selena's alive...please help me. I ca-can't,_" muffled sobs filtered through the call.

"It's going to be fine, Kyle. We have teams lined up outside."

"_Barbie._" The redhead sobbed the name, creating static through the line. "_Please. I need your help. They're everywhere in the store, at every exit. I can't get out._"

"We're doing everything we can can, Kyle. Stay strong, sweetheart."

"_Ohmygawd._" The girl gasped sharply. "_Barbie, they're looking for me. They saw me running and they're looking for me.."_

"Please relax, Kyle, help is on the way."

"..._and I think they know that I have a cellphone and that I'm calling you, ohmygawd, Barbie, help me. They're talking about a girl, they're asking the others if they saw me. Barbie, please. I'm begging you._"

"Keep your voice low, Kyle. Keep your head down and eyes and this line open. I won't let anything bad happen to you if you stay with me, alright? Do you understand, sweetheart?"

_"This is Marlene's phone,_ _Barbie_." A rock seemed to have lodged in the lady's throat. "_Marlene's being_," the girl inhaled sharply, still sobbing, "_she's being held hostage in the main office..._"

"Shit." Barbie dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her face.

"...s_he did the same thing Selena did, trying to distract them away from me so I could hide. The people with her have guns too. I saw them."_

"When I get my hands on those two..." She sighed in aggravation and grabbed the mic, trying to keep her eyes on the console before her instead of her boss in case she gave away anything. "We've got a hostage being held at gunpoint in the main office. Do you copy?"

"_We'll need a description, Miss._"

"She's a female brunette," a hand grabbed the mic from her and she inhaled sharply, "oh crap."

Skipper ignored the female and spoke into the mic. "This is NYPD's Skipper McGrath. We're taking this into our hands. Hold them off and keep them busy. Under any circumstances, do not give them head about this, keep a close eye on the situation and report back to my teammate on the dispatch line. Are my orders clear?"

"_Yes sir, Officer McGrath._"

Skipper leaned back and looked down at Barbie, mouth set in a thin line. "Marlene's the hostage, isn't she?"

She kept her eyes on the console. "Yes sir."

His expression didn't change as he turned to the other three, who were waiting tensely for an order. "Suit up, boys." They nodded and walked away as Skipper placed a hand on Barbie. "Keep us informed on the situation, McHale."

"Yes sir." Barbie repeated with a nod, now concentrated on her job as Skipper followed his team.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said it's a one shot, and it is. It's just that I thought it would be easier for you guys to read this if I broke it down. :) Besides, it keeps up the suspense. ;)<strong>


End file.
